


The Square Root of Sin

by chocolatechiplague



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I enjoyed writing this, Smut, because he never shuts up about him, everyone thinks that adrien is gay for chat, gift for my friend hannah, i love nerd adrien, maybe should consider a second part, nerd adrien, sin - Freeform, so marinette/ladybug must find out!, so much ladrien in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechiplague/pseuds/chocolatechiplague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was it true? All the signs were there, but was it true? Was Marinette losing the dorky, geeky, nerdy love of her life to HIM of all people? Was she losing to Chat over the heart of Adrien Agreste? She had to know, and wanted to try and change Adrien's mind. Even if it was the HARD way. 'Think creatively, I'm sure you can figure something out.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Square Root of Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Why does it feel like so many sin/smut writers are scared of using the words pussy and slit for the vagina? Same with tits, but I forget that one often when writing myself, pfft. Sure, the word cunt may be much for some, but still the same slippery slide place, and dirty can be pretty awesome. Also know, don't ever do the alphabet, it's obvious what you're doing.  
> Thanks to my lovely friend who looked this over for typos and any errors! Thank you Steve!

_Heavy breathing flashed over Marinette's neck, small gasps and addictive sounds coming from those lips she knew were bruised from the rough nips and her mouth. The same way she knew her neck was marked up, still being worked on as perfect teeth dragged along the sweet skin. A hand slipped up her nearly naked upper body, thumb tracing the curve of her bra. Now, Marinette couldn't be that selfish to take but not give with wandering hands. One ran over the surprisingly lean abdomens, nails scraping in her fingers wake. The other hand makes its own scorching path, walking her fingers down the happy trail found and tugging at the button to his jeans._

 

Now, how did this all start again? Her mind was hazy, but could think enough to the beginning of yesterday.

It had been getting bad. The questions from Adrien about Chat Noir. Marinette wasn't sure what to think anymore with how the geeky but insanely attractive guy was nearly obsessed with the cat. Seriously, what was it about him that made Adrien always ask if she thought he was cool or what she thought of him, or if she knew anything about them? She didn't know it was to feed his attention-starved ego. The guy was a small beep on the social radar, nothing more than the bookworm who hid his face behind thick glasses, had worn braces for seven years with the childhood photos to prove it (having gotten them off only a few months ago), and was so socially awkward during his first year at public school. That had been three years ago, they were close to graduating soon and he STILL asked about that god damn fucking chaton!

God damn it, she was jealous of her crime fighting partner and it was a blow to her self-esteem that he stole the attention of the guy she had been head of heels for since the first day.

It wasn't the fact that Adrien's father was the biggest name in fashion, that despite the style and choice of clothing, everything on Adrien's body was designer and specially made for him and his taste in clothes. It wasn't the money, it wasn't the attention she would get if media got wind that the awkward misfit of Gabriel's son was finally dating, no; the reason she loved him was deeper than that.

Adrien was sweet, he was kind, he cared so much about their entire class he offered to tutor everyone no matter what, earning him the respect of the class and at certain times, protection in tough spots with usually older schoolmates or other classes their age group. He was so smart that he should have skipped grades, but he didn't want to leave the circle of friends he had made. She felt happy just watching him read, tip of his tongue out the corner of his mouth when working on school work, a glint of happiness when reading just for enjoyment. He was a fucking nerd, a geek, a loser perhaps, but she loved that of it.

It had taken years, but she had grown comfortable enough to have small conversations without stumbling, fumbling, weak in the knees just by the sight of those glasses or the tie. His smile still made her melt, but she could keep from becoming a gooey puddle on the floor each time, becoming jelly instead.

But none of that mattered as her heart hammered away in her chest, squeezed tight in her ribcage. He had done it again, and it was painful, the ideas that came to mind every time he would ask. Every other day, he questioned, and every other day, her suspicions grew. Even Nino and Alya were curious and wondering themselves. It only left the question.

Was Adrien Agreste gay for Chat Noir?

The first few times, sure, it had been cute. It had looked like the shy boy looked up to the energetic, obnoxious superhero who had no mouth filter? With how reserved Adrien was, it made sense at least, so Marinette didn't have the heart to say how annoying Chat was, calling him cool instead to see those green eyes sparkle and his lips grin. That had been years ago though. Ever sense then, he would ask her what she thought of Chat after all the akuma attacks. For a while, it didn't seem odd, she thought it was just a boys and superhero thing, but the one time Adrien commented that Chat was pretty good looking, Marinette saw it in a new light.

She had been in love with Adrien for years, she had worked side by side with Chat as Ladybug for just as long, and the two together? She may scream and rip her hair out, have to shave it off in response, wear wigs, flee the country, live off the land and become a spinster with three cats. Marinette shook the thought off as she peeked from behind the lockers, biting her lip with a scrunched nose, Nino and Adrien where talking and he was giving that beautiful smile and o- No! Marinette stop! You need an answer and you need to find out! She reminded herself before taking a breath, slipping from where she had been hiding and getting her game plan together. He moved to the two, feet shuffling to make sure she wouldn't trip. If she fell on her face, she wouldn't be able to continue the plan for the day, her embarrassment would simply haunt her back into a stumbling mess.

“Nino, Adrien! So how are you?” She managed out, smiling. Adrien returned it brightly, gripping the corner of his glasses to lift and push them back into place. Nino grinned, nudging Adrien.

“Bro here was talking about the upcoming test, offering to do some tutoring, you want in? Alya reserved her ticket already.”

Marinette nodded, unsure how to answer with words when he was showing that smile still, it growing at knowing he could do something for the three friends of his. If she could slap herself she would, if only to keep her in her strong mental stance for her mission.

“So Adrien... You uh, you see the akuma attack?”

“Yes! It was magnificent.” He jumped in eagerly.

“What was your favorite part?”

“I'm not sure, it was a spectacular event, that large bee though was quite. ... well... frightening.”

“Wasn't that big a d- I mean, it was! Very scary.”

Adrien either didn't notice or ignored the started grumble from Marinette. “Chat Noir was quite cool, yeah? The bee's knees.”

Oh god, that fucking pun. Chat had used it on her when they arrived on the scene. She gave a small giggle. It was a little better than the cat puns but it was better from Adrien. Possibly because the nerd dressed like generation that actually used 'the bee's knees' as a normal expression in conversation.

“Haha, it was.”

“I think Chat Noir is getting better in the battles, even Alya has been posting more about him! He seems taller than Ladybug as well, don't you agree?”

“Mmhmm, to all of it.” He if said Chat Noir one more time, she would close the case and determine that Adrien was gay for the superhero.

“I-I mean; they are a team but Chat Noir seems to be getting better!”

Signed, sealed, sent off. Case closed.

“Yeah, I... gotta get going, home and all, Friday chores, bakery-” Skin a god damn cat tonight. “-laundry. Bye!”

She took off before anything else could be said, a mix of emotions bubbling in her stomach. Disappointment, sadness, heartbreak, those were normal, but with those she felt fiery for Chat to steal the love of her life, all while he shamelessly hit on her! The god damn flirt! The hot tears didn't fall until she was shut in her room, throwing herself to the bed, not sure what she was crying for, in the shattering feeling she wouldn't have Adrien to love for herself, or the anger at her partner.

“Marinette, you know if it's true, Chat had nothing to do with it.”

She looked to the fairy on her pillow. Marinette sniffled. “Of course it is, I... well, maybe not but, but Tikki!”

Tikki sighed but pulled a tissue from the box on the nightstand, patting it to the tears streaks down her cheeks.

“Talk to him tonight, maybe Adrien is just a big fan? You're Adrien's big fan, you constantly talk about him.”  
“I'm also in love with him.” Well, Marinette had a point there, Tikki thought but ignored it.

“Talk to Chat tonight. He's your partner.”

Silence rang through the room, at least until Marinette sighed and murmured she would. Tikki knew Plagg would have a field day with this. Poor Adrien.

-

“Chat, we need to talk.”

Well shit. Those words could either make or break him. Chat turned to his partner as she landed on their usual roof for patrol. He could see the hard resolve in her eyes and could only swallow that this would be a good thing. If she had somehow found out that he had gotten hold of a poster that showed her in full size, he would never live it down and she would laugh at him and find him creepy. But what if this was something good? What if she had walked into a wall and the collision made her reason her deep, never ending love for him and she wanted to reveal identities and get married, have babies, or just even hold hands! He could so go for holding hands.

“That so, my lady? Have you come to confess I am the love of your life? I mean, it's better late than never.” He teased, trying to get any reaction and to make her stop that tight lipped look. She crossed her arms, tapping her foot. Not a good topic then.

“Look, if it's about the poster-”

“Are you dating Adrien Agreste?!”

Wait.

Wait.

Chat had to restart his brain.

Wait for it.

Okay what?

“Why the hell would I be dating Adrien Agreste? He isn't you is he? Because I'd be cool with it.”

“Chat do NOT try and joke right now, I am one bad pun from throwing you into a burlap sack and into the Seine.” She snapped loudly, causing Chat to instantly shut up, nodding his head. He watched as she pressed her thumb and index to her temples, taking a deep breath and sighing. Was she being serious? She thought he was dating himself? Well, she didn't know that, but what exactly was it that made her of all people question his sexuality and question his love for her?

“I. I know Adrien okay? And he never shuts up about you, pretty sure he's in love with you okay? So be honest with me, are you two together or something?”

Her eyes screamed impatience but Chat couldn't help the first snicker, the first giggle, blooming into full out laughter. His legs were too weak to hold him up as he laughed so he fell to his knees, doubled over. It shouldn't be this funny, but the fact his own admiration of his superhero self and the hope of having those around him like him as Chat had gotten him into this mess. It was his own fault she thought he was gay for himself. While Chat considered himself handsome as hell, the only interest in himself he had was with his hand in the middle of the night.

Chat wasn't sure if this was the best or worst joke he had ever heard, because it felt like some horrible shitty 'you got punked' scene but the look on Ladybugs face was pure serious. Oh god. His laughter slowed down and he hummed, grinning. He could maybe... use this to his advantage. To find out who Ladybug really is. But the risk she would hate him for it worth it? He looked to her, her words in his mind. She knew Adrien, she knew his civilian form, and Adrien wasn't popular, he was a misfit, had only a small circle of friends and he mildly knew only a few others, so if she knew him. . . it could be worth the risk. Or so he would tell himself.

“I'm not, I swear bugaboo. I'm friends with him, sure, but he isn't my type, not enough spots.” He threw a wink at her that was met with a scowl.

“Friends don't talk about friends like they're in love with them.”

“I'm the cat’s meow remember, being friends with a cool cat like me does that.”

“I hate you and your puns, just know that.”

“Me-owch! I guess you don't want my advice about Adrien then. So for patrol, I was thinking we should try the usual route backwards, go the other way, see if we notice anything different that way.” He trailed off.

Before he could take two steps, a strong hand was gripping his upper arm and turning him.

“Tell me, whatever it is, tell me.”

Hook.

“You wanna know if he's actually gay right? Since I know you don't seem to believe me about it-”  
“Just tell me HOW, Chat!”

Line.

“Get creative then. As much as it rips at my heart sending you into the arms of another man, this is important to you. So get creative to find out. I know he spends his Saturday nights at the library, in one of the private rooms in the back so he should be there tomorrow night.”

He could see the moving gears of her mind before a bright grin.

“Maybe you're right this time. Alright, thanks.”

“Of course, just know you're breaking my soul and love for you.”  
“You'll live.” She patted his cheek, off to start patrol with a new energy and bounce to her steps.

Sinker.

He would finally find out who the love of his life is.

-

The start of Saturday was like every other in Adrien’s life. Wake up, shower, brush teeth, comb hair, clean glasses. Breakfast, reading as he ate, return to his room to finish his homework, lunch and informing Nathalie where he would be through dinner before getting in the car waiting with a bag filled with his new books he ordered. His father and Nathalie only questioned the boy leaving the house if it weren't for the library, never considering if he would do anything but read. There were the times that Adrien would go with Nino for dinner, feeling like he was breaking some rule, a nervous but excited feeling in his stomach for doing something unusual for the perfect student while Adrien. Each time, he got a thrill and felt a small high, one that Nino rolled his eyes at but was happy he could do this for his best bro.

Today wouldn't be one of those days Adrien knew, having talked to his friend and finding out that Nino would be on another date with Alya. It was nice to see how the two were becoming serious in their relationship. Sure, it small a small ball of jealousy and envy in Adrien's chest, but he would never say that. He did not need Adrien trying to hook him up with girls that were not his type and by that, he meant Ladybug.

He settled in his favorite private room at the very back of the library, one no one used, sound proof, drowning out the once in a rare while students would come in to work on projects in groups. One where he could play soft music if he wanted as he read. It was relaxing. Well, normally. He thought to what he told Ladybug last night as Chat, nervous about what possible girl would come in, who could be his lady. He was scared but eager, having trouble focusing on the words of his book.

“Relax bookworm, it's just Ladybug, not like you've been a lovesick idiot for years for her or anything.” Plagg snickered from Adrien's bag at Adrien's feet. He kicked it in response. Asshole. But he was right, both to relax and that he was in love with the superheroine. Just calm down.

It was an hour before he heard the sound of the door turning. Now normally, he would expect it was the librarian, coming to set the library key at the desk, knowing she could trust the boy to relock the doors when he left, closing the library to the other students for the night, so he went home to his family for the evening, a weekend arrangement that had been going on for two years now. But that had already happened, twenty minutes ago. “Plagg?” Adrien whispered, glancing to the bag. It was open, a lack of cheese in a ziplock bag and a lack of Plagg.

“Adrien?”

He looked up, seeing a familiar spotted hand then Ladybug herself.

Of course, she would come in in mask and costume, but it was still better than being left alone. He set the book down, eyes widen. “L-Ladybug?” Shit, stop stuttering, so very unattractive. She grinned anyhow, shutting the door behind her.  
“I heard from a source that you are involved with my partner, so thought I would see if it were true.”

“Wouldn't you uh, ask. . . ask Chat before me? You work with him and see him daily right? I assume I mean!”

“Hmm, I had but he wouldn't comment.” A lie.

“Oh, that. . . that makes sense. To asking me, I mean.”

“So, tell me, is it true?”

“Is what true?” Adrien already forgot the topic at the way her hips swayed as she moved to him, that grin turning to hinting at a smirk. She was close enough he could smell that sweet perfume she must wear when as a civilian, addictive in every way.

“That you're dating Chat? Heard from my source you talk often about him, a little too much possible.” Her hand dragged along his shoulder, across his back at the nape of his neck and to his other shoulder, rising goosebumps. His breathing hitched, lips trembling as he found words. He missed having the heat of her hand on his skin as she moved back to the door. No no no! Was she leaving?!

“No, I promise! I'd never, I swear by it!”

“Hmm, I'm not convinced.” She toyed with the underside of the light switch.

“What can. . . I do to prove it?”

Darkness. Without being Chat, he couldn't see anything, not even his own hands in front of his face. Adrien's chair shifted back just a hint before his lap was filled with Ladybug, her knees on the edges of the chair, hovering just enough over top him, grinning as her bangs brushed his forehead.

“Think creatively, I'm sure you can figure something out.”

He wasn't given a chance to speak, well, more of stumble over the large vocabulary he normally had, lips found his. There went his first kiss and god, it was everything he wanted it to be. Hot breath fanning on his lips when she pulled away, feeling the tip of a tongue run along her lower lip. Ladybug had no real idea what to do, just knowing she wanted to feel him and claim him, even if as Ladybug. Her mouth lowered to his jaw, brushing her lips, followed by her tongue. Adrien tilted his head a bit.

His hand hesitated before pressing along her side, unsure what she was okay with and what she wouldn't be. Why though was Adrien getting the idea that Ladybug had just rolled her eyes at the timid touch. She needed to get him a bit more comfortable, pulling her body away, leaning against the table, hands cupping each side of his face. Adrien leaned forward, following the hands as they pulled back, craving Ladybug against him.

Adrien bit his lower lip as he squirmed a bit under her in the library chair, glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose. He could feel the flush across his cheeks, more than likely spreading to his ears. He leaned further forward, gasping as he was pushed back, the hand gripping his tie after, another hand slipping down his chest to the bottom if the sweater vest, lifting it and sliding under. God damn the stupid button up under it. She wanted to flesh under her hand, even if she wouldn't be able to truly feel it.

At least not yet.

Ladybug NEEDED a reaction, a verbal on, something to hear. She went to thinking of the romance books of her mother’s she would sometimes swipe and read. A moment later, his pulse point was against her lips, feeling it quicken. She was slow as teeth scraped, finally, finally pulling a moan from Adrien. Ladybug shifted in his lap, moving from kneeling rather uncomfortable and sitting in his actual lap. Adrien’s legs spread, letting her sit between them, instinctively rocking them. She grinned wickedly against his neck, pulling back with a rough suck to the ever so lightly sun kissed skin.

He grit his teeth. Why was Ladybug teasing him like this? Or at least, Adrien was guessing she was teasing him, he'd never done this before, but it wasn't enough for him. He decided he was tired of waiting this time, getting his mind working as his hand reached up, pulling roughly at his tie, the fabric loud in the dark room. How could he use his tie to his advantage? He knew at least he was damn good with creating a knot, perhaps that could work.

The small window in the private library room had finally given enough light that they could see small hints of each other, of Ladybugs lips, the loosened tie, each other’s eyes, more so the hunger in the swimming blue. At seeing those long fingers undo the tie fully, she finally broke the silence.

“Tell me, what are you gonna do?”

Did she just purr? Adrien for a split second felt his mind try and connect to the face of a classmate but that thought slipped away as he balled his nerves up. All it took was four words, and he could either make what they were doing a true reality, or he could shatter it. Sometimes though, chances had to be taken.

“I'm gonna fuck you.”

Ladybug wasn't expecting that, losing her confidence for the moment, blushing under the mask. She wasn't at all expecting such words from  _him_ , from Adrien Agreste, but god if it didn't spark lightening down her veins to settle in her belly. 

“How do you plan on doing that, Agreste?” She questioned, cocking her eyebrow even if it was hard to see in the dark. She was trying to regain her previous state of dominance between them.

Well, uh, Adrien didn't expect her to respond with that, freezing in place for a moment. He scrunched his nose after which pushed his glassed back into place. “I…I have no idea.” He confessed, but he needed to try and take control again. He didn't have power often as Adrien, but now that he had a taste, he wanted to get it back.

One of his hands slipped from above her hips, following the curve of her waist, widening with her ribcage, and under the swell of one breast. It was hard to see her expression to this, but he did hear the sharp intake of her breath. He felt the covered hand take his and raise it to cover, encouraging him to squeeze lightly. Whoa. First time touching actual boob. The nerdy smile slipped on his face, biting his lip to hide it.

The geek was cute, and ladybug took his other hand, raising it to her other, neglected breast, leaning back against him to kiss him once more. She hoped the bubblegum she had purposely been chewing before had the affect she was trying for as she parted her lips, tongue following the sea of his lips until he gasped. She took the chance, pushing her tongue against his, groaning into his mouth, the squeeze to her chest made it better.

Breaking the kiss, Ladybug whispered against his lips. “Close your eyes for me.” It was a precaution, both for herself and keep from blinding him. She waited until she was sure he did as she told him before realizing the transformation. Pink light bubbled along her, leaving her as Marinette, not Ladybug in his lap. It was a moment, and Marinette suddenly feared she had made the wrong choice. But that was before he kissed her roughly, a bit inexperienced, but showing her fears were for not. If anything, he wanted her more. He could feel the edge of her bra, feel the soft cotton of her shirt and was that a jacket touching his pinkie? Most likely.

Adrien pushed the jacket off, tossing it without a care to the floor away from them and Marinette giggled against his lips.

“Eager much?”

“Very.”

Just the answer she wanted.

Marinette moved her hands to the bottom of his sweater vest, tugging it up until Adrien got the hint and pulled it off, feeling her already working at his button up with a hand, the other slipping down his chest, shocked at the way he felt without the shirt and vest that hid the muscle under it. Adrien took from her example and pushed her own shirt, shivering at how hot her skin was on his palms, how soft it was too. He had dreamed of touching her like this before but to have it was intoxicating. She was fast than he was with tugging the shirt off, tugging him by the back of his neck to her neck, humming as he kissed and bit lightly. At least until the cold feeling of his glasses moved at her neck and made the kiss at her skin a bit awkward in angle. Adrien only pulled back enough to let Marinette pull the glasses off and slide them across the table, a safe spot and out of the way. At the same time, this would make it easier to protect her civilian identity with his vision blurry.

Heavy breathing flashed over Marinette's neck, small gasps and addictive sounds coming from those lips she knew were bruised from the rough nips and her mouth. The same way she knew her neck was marked up so quickly by an eager mouth, still being worked on as perfect teeth dragged along the sweet skin. A hand slipped up her nearly naked upper body, thumb tracing the curve of her bra. Now, Marinette couldn't be that selfish to take but not give with wandering hands. One ran over the still surprisingly lean abdomens, nails scraping in her fingers wake. The other hand makes its own scorching path, walking her fingers down the happy trail found and tugging at the button to his jeans.

Marinette had seen porn, it was natural after all, and she wasn't sure if the soft trail of hair was an actual thing with normal guys as it was at times in the videos but other times shaved off completely, the same way the women were waxed smooth. She couldn't help but later that night, once her brain settled down and body humming gently, just how painful that must be. But no, this was NOT the time to think of that. It was time to work her fingers at the button. At least until a hand had gotten bold and was trying to work at the back of her bra, clumsy and failing to figure out just how it unhooked. He had somehow gotten one unhooked but the others were being stubborn.

Adrien gave a huff, even as Marinette giggled at him, reaching back to do it herself, help him out. This was new territory for her, all of it, and she was pretty sure it was all new to him too. Maybe that's why it surprised her when Adrien's hands split apart to different paths, one at her hip, the other her breast again, thumb pressing to one nipple. But that wasn't what made her moan, it was his mouth copying his hand, flicking a hot tongue. Why hadn't someone told her just how good this alone could feel?

“Keep doing that.” She whispered, moving the hand not on the button of his jeans to his hair, messing it, pulling and pushing her chest to his mouth.

Who was Adrien to say no to his lady?

With his confidence growing, he nipped, trying to be careful since with how she responded from just his tongue as well as the knowledge of the human body he knew, it was filled with nerves, sensitive, even more so when her hardened in his mouth, making it easier to tease with his tongue.

“God damn it, Adrien.” Marinette hissed, pushing him back. She looked at him the best she could, seeing messy hair and her mind nearly compared him to another man in her life. No, she was not letting him creep up when she was finally turning a dream to reality. Distracting herself, she kissed Adrien hard, hands slipping around his shoulders so they pressed together, rocking her hips. She could easily feel either his dick or some ray gun toy press to her inner thigh, and she wasn't putting off the toy as a possibility, he had taken them out in class before to show off.

“That a ray gun or are you just that happy?” She teased. She could feel Adrien tense and wondered if the teasing was a bit much. Her hand was taken from the button of his jean and moved instead to press her palm along the bulge of them, rocking his hips up against her hand.

“Does that feel like a ray gun?” Adrien asked.

No, it didn't. It felt hot, and a bit thicker than she expected. She wasn't sure what she expected but he was already doing good. She pressed her hand a bit rougher, listening happily to his hiss of pleasure and groan. Now she wasn't the only one making sounds.

“Think you can just take these damn things off already?”

Marinette asked, voice a bit rough in how she wanted them off even if she had to rip them off herself. Adrien kissed her bruised lips, nodding. Pleased, she moved off his lap and onto the table, letting her legs spread, teasing. She had planned this, planned it enough to have a condom in her purse, to wear a short skirt, and favorite panties. She wanted to look good even in the dim light and to not make them take five minutes helping her wiggle impatiently from the tight pants and over her shoes.  
Speaking of shoes, she heard a soft thud of what wasn't Adrien’s pants, his shoes and reminding her of her own. Quick work of the lace and removed socks, she returned to watching her new favorite show. The nerd was more for comfort than design, even with the designer label belonging to his father on everything he wore, so his pants weren't form fit, easily taken off. She could see that he wore boxer briefs and what looked like some kind of pattern? She couldn't tell what and she couldn't care less as she slid back on his lap.

With no button to tease with, she hooked her thumbs to his underwear, grinning. Adrien huffed, deciding it wasn't fair at all and needed some kind of revenge, to get more courage. He could only think of one way how.

Hands bigger than Marinette's slipped up her thighs, under the skirt. She was so soft and silky feeling, even more so on her inner thighs where his thumbs rubbed circles. He could feel the edge of lace, heat along her thighs, and with a brave brush of his thumb, a sticky, wet patch along her panties.

He had caused that. Adrien. Adrien had caused Ladybug to be wet, to be turned on enough that her body responded naturally and become slick to prepare for what he so badly wanted. He was smart, he read a lot, he knew that there wouldn't be pain or even ripping of the hymen if she was wet enough and he started slow. The hymen didn't even have to be broken to lose your virginity, it was just a small piece of skin that could rip from riding a bike of all things.

“Keep going.”

Marinette ground down on his fingers, as well as pushing against his hips and covered dick. He was hard, she was wet, and damn it was perfect.

“What... What do I do now?” Adrien asked, a bit unsure, he knew what fanfiction said to do and what he wanted to do, to actually touch her, but was that a real thing girls enjoyed or just more fanfiction lies and crap?

“Think, dork, it starts with my panties out of the way.” Marinette huffed, not in annoyance but impatience. He may be cute, but this was a bit... just ugh. She would give him credit though when he moved her panties to the side and pressed a finger through slick folds, testing what she would do. Marinette hummed in encouragement, pushing his hair out of his face and pulling lightly.

“I’ve... Never done this, or even... thought I would touch a vag-”

“Oh my GOD, Adrien, I swear if you start saying all those technical terms and say vagina, I will kill you and get off on my own.”

“Then what do you want me to say?”

Marinette grinned wickedly, kissing him hard, making sure to take his breath away before murmuring. “Talk dirty to me, like when you said you're gonna fuck me. Fuck. My. Pussy. With. Your. Cock. Understand?”

Adrien swallowed hard, feeling his dick twitch in excitement as he nodded his head, though unsure fully if she saw or even noticed despite how close they were. “I understand.” He whispered. She grinned, kissing him again, gasping after and giving a low, soft moan when that single finger pushed into her. Fuck, his fingers were longer than her own, bigger too. Marinette moved her hand, pushing his palm up, rubbing against her clit through the panties and encouraging another his fingers. She could feel the heat of his cheeks as she kissed his neck, breathing a bit heavy now. “Move your fingers.” She instructed, rocking her hips.

Nodding, Adrien pulled them back a bit, pushing back in. It was different than he read online of what it was like. There certainly was heat and tightness around his fingers but he hadn't been expecting the silk feeling, how her body resisted when he pulled his fingers back and allowed them back in. He had also thought that it would be like the videos, that she would just start doing those insane moans, but no, she was humming, the hand no pressed still to the back of his had gone to palm against the hard cock. Was he supposed to feel the tightening in his belly so quickly? Even to his own hand, it wasn't this fast. Seemed there were some things books didn't teach you.

The only sound for a good minute was the heavy breathing, the shuffling of Marinette's skirt, and the wet, slick sounds once Adrien had pushed a third finger in at her encouragement, speeding up a bit. He pulled a moan out of her with a crook of his fingers, more than fingering and rubbing against the tight walls. The higher they rubbed, the longer the occasional moan would last.

Realizing once again, she was being selfish by having her work her arousal with his fingers while her own did nothing, Marinette shifted enough to push the boxer-briefs down, grinning to herself with how his cock seemed to 'spring' up once freed. Some things were true of porn. The feeling of it through his jeans and even underwear hadn't let her realize what it would feel like in her palm and fingers. Sex Ed had taught her enough to know he was uncircumcised, about average in length, but a bit thick if her brain was even working enough to do the math and what little she knew. With another thought, she thought how fucking insane some of the crap on the internet was. Who the hell needed a damn nine inch, nearly twenty-three centimeter dick? What person WANTED that in any orifice?

One thing that was true was how instantaneously Adrien reacted when she gripped the base, slowly moving her hand up, and returning downwards. His head tilted back, fingers faulted a bit and groaned.

“Keep going.” She urged, pushing to his hand until his fingers started up again. With her thumb, she pressed it to the head, finding the slit and slick precum collected there. She rubbed it around, loving the stumbled gasp and whine she got in response. She moaned when he retaliated, palm lifted, thumb pressing to her clit and rubbing in the same speed and motion Marinette's had been.

Not.

Fair.

Keep calm Adrien, keep your cool, do not cum just from her hand the first few moments she touches you! Distract yourself with facts. Uh. The penis has 4,000 nerve endings while the clitoris has over 8,000 that attach to 15,000 along the pelvis and is the only organ on male or female that is solely for pleasure, no other use. So by that, she was getting far more pleasure of this than he was with his thumb pressing against her clit. Yet she wasn't a melting, breathless mess like Adrien was and it was driving him nuts.

“W-wait, what are you doing?” Adrien asked, whining needily when Marinette pushed his hand back, removing her own. He could see the gleam of saliva along the tip of her tongue as she licked her lips, moving from him, just enough to use her bare foot to push his chair back a bit further. Just enough.

“I'm trying something. Trust me?”

“More than anything and anyone.”

“Good boy.”

Okay, that of all things shouldn't have made him twitch in excitement. What should and did, was watching her slip herself to her knees, pushing his legs further apart by his knees. Feathered kisses were scattered across his inner thighs, nuzzling her cold nose at the seam between thigh and hip on purpose. Adrien bit his lower lip roughly, brain catching up to what she was doing, and like every time he got nervous about something, he started to give off facts. “I-It isn't actually supposed to be called uh, blowjob, it's originally below job but it was pronounced differently by some and caught on as the new term-”

“I will never stop loving when you are a nerd, but right now, you are going to kill the mood, so shuddup.”

“Shutting up now.” Adrien murmured.

Even if he hadn't said anything, the tongue that experimentally flicked along the underside of his cock did that for him, back arching back with a gasp. Whoa whoa, now that, THAT, was amazing. It wasn't a flick this time but a long lick from the bottom to the top that made him moan, hand going to the top of Marinette’s head.

The taste was weird, not exactly awful or anything, but of skin, salt, and something like think musk. Not bad, but it wasn't anything sweet. Acquired taste Marinette assumed. Without it being horrible, she kept it up, pressing a kiss between base and the swell of his balls. She had taken it upon herself to Google what to do, on incognito of course, she did NOT want to explain to Alya if she decided to snoop in her search history again. Eye contact, touch his skin, actually give some attention to his balls, and even if odd, be a bit vocal with him.

Marinette hummed as she made way to the head, getting an actual taste of the precum. Salty, not overly thick, but saltier than expected. She could handle it. Her lips wrapped around the head of his cock, brushing her tongue over the slit, sucking softly. The hand in her hair tightening, pushing down his hips when he rocked up a bit, scraping her nails lightly, earning a shudder and another, louder groan.

While Adrien was used to having a lack of power over things when not Chat Noir, this was one thing he would happily give all control of away, the way he was being forced down and kept to the chair was hotter than anything. He could feel the vibration of her humming and soft sounds as she took more into her mouth. He jolted and pulled back a bit, trying to scoot back when her teeth went from light scrapping in a teasing, amazing way, to being a bit rougher than his dick liked. “T-Teeth, Ladybug, teeth.” He gasped out.

Two thoughts, one, she had without meaning to, sparked a bit of pain which made her wince, notes taken. Teeth, extra fucking attention to keeping her teeth either protected by her lips, or extremely light. Two, the reminder that he had her as Ladybug, not as Marinette right now. Would... It ruin things to reveal herself because of how badly she wanted to be called by her name? Maybe for the moment. Marinette didn't think mid-way through sucking him off being the time to go 'oh hey, by the way, I'm Marinette, the girl who edges on obsessing over you, and now I’mma go back to sucking your cock! We good with that?' Yeah, not the right time.

“Sorry, sorry! Lem’me try again?” She asked, looking to Adrien through her lashes, hoping it would have the affect she wanted. By the way he swallowed, it was. Before she could pull his cock to her mouth again, she was stopped. She grunted in confusion until she felt hands tugging at her pigtails, removing the rubber bands, fingers running through the loose hair.

“Sorry, I uh, just. . . wanted to always do that.” He confessed. Okay, that was pretty cute. Marinette grinned, kissing the top of his dick in a soft sign of approval and that she liked it before taking the head in her mouth, returning to working. Her hand moved, picking up pace, squeezing at the base, listening as his moans got longer and louder, higher pitch. It was similar when she was close to cumming when she would get herself off late at night.

“L-ladybug, oh god, Ladybug.”

It was the only form of warning he could give, hand in her hair gripping tight. Thankfully, Marinette had pulled back enough to not choke, not wanting to die from choking. How would the media handle knowing Ladybug died not in battle but giving head?

The cum was thicker than the precum but not overly so, more like heavy cream used in cooking. God, salty with an almost bitter after taste. A small spurt got on the corner of her mouth. She let it drip from her mouth and tongue, back onto his cock as it softened. Reaching around the ground, she found some kind of fabric, raising it to her mouth to spit the rest out. Acquired taste. Maybe it would grow on her the same way coffee did.

Adrien panted, head tilted back fully over the edge of the chair, trying to get enough hair in his lungs. Did he really just actually cum from Ladybugs mouth outside of his fantasies? A glance to those blue eyes that shined in the dim light from the single, small window said yes, it was reality.

Once his bones had solidified and he could actually move, he leaned down, cupping the back of her neck and kissed Marinette. The taste of his cum was weird as hell and made him realize that those articles he read of fruit helped to sweeten cum and make it more tolerable were something to try. He broke the kiss, looking to see her eyes were a bit hazy, lips parted from the kiss. “Cat got your tongue?” Adrien whirled before his mind made up what he was about to do, not letting Marinette fully realize he just made a damn cat pun.

“I um, need to. . . refractory period and stuff so wanna try something too. Stand up.”

Marinette wasn't sure exactly what he was doing, only figuring out what a refractory period by the context of what he was saying and what happened but she stood, hands on his shoulders. God, she loved his broad shoulders usually hidden with that damn vest. She gasped as she was carefully pushed to the table, to sit on top it. The chair scooted closer and skirt tugged on.

Marinette wasn't sure if there was ever a time before that she had removed skirt or pants as fast along with panties. NOW, she had an idea what Adrien was planning and she felt goosebumps of excitement. As he pushed her legs to spread, pushed at her sternum between her breasts to rest on her elbows, just enough to watch that golden head of hair kiss at her inner thighs the same way she had for him not long ago. Is hair tickled her thighs and she giggled softly, getting a soft huff of hot breath for the sound.

While Adrien was smart, hell, he had the top grades of their entire year and above the next grade up, this was something he didn't know about, what was a myth and what was fact. He figured that what she had done to tease him a bit with her nails and hands roaming would do the same. He moved up to kiss her belly, down to under her navel, rubbing her thighs. The pleasured hums and groans were what he wanted. When he was face to face, or mouth to pussy, this was where his mind fizzled. So he went to what he had heard the most about. His tongue dipped between her folds, running along the space between the entrance to her vagina and her clit, a soft, flat place. Reaching her clit, he gave an experimental flick at the hood, getting a loud gasp and shudder. Now to try what he had read on what to do.

He started to trace the alphabet, at her clit and the edges, not fully noticing he had started to actually hum the alphabet song.

Marinette was left in a state of shock, using a foot to push at his shoulder and sit up more.

“Did you seriously just. . . fucking do that alphabet thing? Oh my god, really? That. . . that feels weird as hell. This isn't alphabet soup you know.”

The words slipped out before Adrien could stop them. “Well, it could be. So long as you're wet enough and I am eating you out right?” Marinette was thinking that he may be worse than Chat with the puns, a small click in her mind but ignored, not wanting to think of the small possibly that. . Maybe the two were one and the same. Even if it was kinda, surprisingly a hot idea, she had other things to do and think.

Well, she just confirmed he had never eaten a girl out before, even without his pun, and that was amazing to know she was the first, but at the same time, her first time with getting oral should not start with that of all things. It was hilarious, it was weird, it was a little painful with the direct contact a little rough to the bundle of nerves. Marinette rolled her eyes slightly, but tangled her fingers in the now messy hair, pushing him back between her legs, one going on the table to bend and push it out further, make it easier.  
“Do that first part, that was really good. Fingers. I liked that.” She instructed. Control again, dominance she loved, and even if not that, she wanted to make sure he would do this how she liked to play with herself and make her cum. Adrien followed her instructions, using the flat of his tongue instead of tip this time, one finger then another, remembering to rub the pads inside her. She moaned at this, rocking her hips upwards. That was more like it. “Clit. Something, do something. N-Not directly, stings.” Marinette murmured.  
Adrien took note of this, brushing against it and pressing over the hood, giving some protection from direct contact. Her moans got louder, body sliding down, free hand in her own hair to keep her grounded in reality. While the alphabet didn't work, the nerd couldn't but want to try something just as odd but more on the geek gamer side. At least it wasn't tracing letters right?

Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A. By B and A, he flicked his tongue under the clit and above it. He grinned wickedly when she moaned loud, the hand in his hair tugging hard enough he winced as a few hairs were pulled free. He could taste the juice slipping from her pussy, better than the taste of his cum, but was eh. At least it wasn't salty like his cum, a bit unique in taste actually.

Marinette squirmed and complained loudly as he pulled back, panting softly in time with Adrien’s. “Get back here.” She snarled, pulling and hooking her ankle over his shoulder.

He shook his head, pressing himself over her, bellies together, a hand playing again with her nipples. He made sure she could feel that he was hard again. Oh, that makes sense, she thought. Dragging him for a rough kiss, tongues together, tasting herself this time.

“My jacket pocket. Condom.”

“You planned for us to have sex?”

“No, not at all, it's not at all why I'm naked, sucked you off, and brought a condom, no I expected us to talk about politics.” Marinette snorted loudly, rolling her eyes in the dark. Alright, she had a point Adrien thought, rubbing the back of his neck. He moved the chair back, feeling around the chair until he found her jacket, searching each pocket until he found the square packet, a circle in the center.

She once again was in his lap, not ready yet to give up the power she had as she listened to the rip of the foil. Her fingers and nails slipped down his chest, moving up and around neck. She was giving up her virginity, in the dark, to Adrien, while he thought she was Ladybug. Marinette was still a moment, looking at the boy the best she could in the near dark, the nerd she had been in love with since meeting him those years ago. She opened her mouth only to be cut off.  
“Are you... Sure about this? As Ladybug I mean? I don't care who you are under the mask, I'll love you all the same.” Adrien murmured, lean towards her to brush their lips.

The words made her tremble, biting his lower lip gently.

“I dunno. I...” She didn't want to ruin the mood, not at all, because god, she wanted this, she wanted him, so badly her body ached for him, her heart too. She just wasn't sure if it would be better if he thought he was losing his virginity to Ladybug, or if her want to have him call her by her actual name was enough. The longer she thought, the more it ruined the mood, the air around them still hot and heavy, smelling so much of sex and sweat.

Before Adrien spoke, she moved, wrapping her fingers around the latex covered cock and positioned him, pushing down until the head was in, moaning low. No matter what, he was still Adrien, and no matter what, she was Marinette and always would be. She would tell him tonight, be it after cumming, or the after bliss. He would know, he would say her name. But right now wasn't the time.

“L-lady-”

“Shut up, just shut up and fuck me.” Marinette growled against his lips, pushing down low, feeling her pussy spread, adjusting to his size. It didn't hurt, something that surprised her considering what she heard online, in stories, and by classmates. It didn't hurt at all, it felt fucking good. She kept in place a few moments to get fully adjusted before grinding down, groaning at the way the head of his cock pushed a bit rougher along her inner walls, squeezing around him. Adrien was burying his face in her collarbone, fingers promising bruises to her hips at how hard he was gripping but Marinette liked it more than expected.

Her hands moved to his thighs, using the muscles of years as Ladybug to lift herself and push back down, head on his shoulder at the full feeling, the pleasure. It wasn't quite as much as porn said, but the way her clit was brushed against just right made it shoot electricity through her.

It didn't take long for her thighs to be shaking, unsure if she could keep up with her bouncing hips, even if the touching of his balls at her ass was pretty hot. Seriously, were they always ignored in fanfiction, they were pretty good at adding just a bit more pleasure and excitement. No amount of Ladybug acrobatics and ass kicking gave her thighs such a work out.

“Adrien... “

Marinette moaned out but a whine added in. She pulled herself up, letting his dick slip out, ignoring his complaining, breathless questions of why.

“Table. On table.” She managed, still trembling.

Adrien got the hint and message, picking her up the back of her knees, arms tightening at his neck and shoulders, fumbling a bit when she dragged her nails along his shoulder blades. Pressing her to the table, he settled once again between her thighs, hands slipping to her inner thighs to rub circles. One slipped further, pressing to her clit as he slowly pressed and pushed into Marinette, get one of the loudest sounds from her yet. Finally, he was in control as he set the pace. His thumb never gave up, having noticed she responded better when riding him whenever she was fully seated and could push the nerves against his belly.

She squirmed, raking nails along his spine, forgetting her name for a moment at each spark. Her other hand raised above her to scratch at the surface of the table.

“Ladybu-”

“Marinette, fuck, it's Marinette, say Marinette.” She growled out, demanding, not caring about how unromantic this reveal was and how it was just needy. She doubted that Adrien was expecting it.

“Marinette.”

Oh god, he moaned her name, that was exactly what she wanted. She wasn't sure if he hit him fully because of how his thrusts and rocking hips never slowed, but that could be figured later, for now, she would be pissed off if he dared to stop or slow down. Adrien kept his thumb moving, pushing in and out, thrusting and pumping his hips. The closer they both got, the tighter Marinette was around his cock and the higher pitch his moans got, almost embarrassingly so.

It was like a snap of a rubber band. One moment, he was gripping on thigh, thumb to her clit and pushing his hips, the next, he was on top of a mountain, on a high he had never had before. His lungs for a moment breathless, what felt forever but only a second at the same time, blank in his brain. The condom felt weird after, a hot, sticky mess at the head. It was Marinette's soft whine that grounded him enough to the earth to remember what was going on outside of his orgasm, thumb at work again, flicking and easing a bit rougher, edging to a closer touch to direct at the nerves. That was what she needed as the hand in his hair gripped tight, yanking. He didn't think it was possible for her pussy to get tighter around his dick, but he was proven wrong.

Her moan wasn't high, it was loud though, deep in her throat that turned airy with pants. Even if not the squeal sound porn made it to seem like girl’s moans at cumming, it was the sexiest thing. Even without air in his lungs, Adrien kissed at her neck.

“Marinette.” He whispered against her throat.

Perhaps her moaning was sexy to Adrien, but being called by her actual name by him was nearly enough to make her cum again. She tugged at his hair to lay against her on the table, trying to refill her lungs. “Holy shit.” Marinette murmured, getting a hum from Adrien. They were silent as they calmed their racing hearts, Adrien breaking the silence.

“So, Marinette huh? And somehow I never figured it despite how obvious it is.” He huffed to her pulse point, nuzzling. He finally knew the identity of the one person he loved in every way, and the fact her civilian form was a good, strong, amazing person was an added bonus.

“Apparently so, and here I thought you were smart.” Marinette teased, listening to the following whine from Adrien.

“Me-ouch! Must you really injury me so quickly?”

“Was that a cat pun?”

“Maybe.”

“Adrien?”

The gears in her mind started turning again, bringing up the thoughts that had fleeted through in the last what she guessed half hour to a bit over, an hour at most? Sex really wasn't something that took hours without serious play and teasing. The female body could cum in fifteen minutes from when she timed herself, so an hour sounded good. But back on topic.

The cat puns, the messy hair, those beautiful, shocking green eyes, those fucking cat puns. Was it? Was it true?  
“Adrien?” She repeated.

“You gotta be kitten me, my lady.” Adrien whispered, a mix of nervous, fear, and excitement that she would know, that they would know who each other is. What he hadn't expected to happen was her hands slapping at his shoulders, arms and weak, playful and annoyed push to his chest.

“Oh my GOD! And last night you . . . you ASSHOLE! You suggested that to find out you weren't gay to fuck you!”

“I did no such thing. I was thinking you would kiss me at most, but I did like this far more.”

Marinette smacked him again.

“You didn't tell me when I was paranoid you were dating... Well uh, yourself.”

“You didn't tell me til a minute ago you're Marinette.” Adrien countered and fuck, he was right. Marinette scrunched her nose, sitting up finally despite the pleasant pulses still through her veins. Forehead to his shoulder, she took a breath.

“Yeah, I didn't. I... I like you okay?”

“As Adrien or Chat.. ?”

The question was a valid one, and Marinette knew she felt that way when it came to him liking Ladybug or Marinette.

“Both, but maybe some time to fully fall in love with the annoying side of you?” She asked, requested. The gleam of teeth gave her answer, though the following kiss was damn nice too. “Just make sure you fall in love with Marinette and not just Ladybug.” She whispered against his lips, breaking it for a moment.

“I already am, Mari.”

Yep. Marinette decided they weren't leaving the library for another hour or two. Refractory period would make foreplay even better, after all, the skin was extremely sensitive during that point and she didn't get to tease and remind Adrien that a male’s nipples were sensitive too, and just as good to feel the sparks of pleasure.

“Would it be bad I wanna get physic-al?”

“Shut up, your nerd puns aren't any better.”

“You love them.”

“I said shut up, my nerd.”

Maybe this time, they could turn the lights on too.

-

Come Monday, the school was buzzing about in rumors and whispers, gossip spreading of what they heard, what they saw, and what they assumed.

Was it true?

No no, of course not! Who would be involved in such a thing?

More so why him?

No, why HER?

Not possible! It wouldn't ever happen!

But what if it is true?

What if-

All the whispers went silent as Adrien walked into the school, head down, cheeks flushed from the staring. His glasses were on the tip of his nose as he tried to hide his face, accidentally exposing the possessive bruises left on his neck. His lips were lightly bruised as well, the rough kisses and make out sessions over the weekend having affected him. Last night as Ladybug and Chat Noir didn't help with the bruising.

A few moved towards Adrien, some in question, some in praise and taunting, others to harass and say it was a vacuum he lost his virginity to, not an actual girl.

“Adrien!”

He turned, looking at Marinette as she ran to him, earlier than normal, by that, it meant on time. She smiled, pushing his glasses up by the bridge to where they should be. Once they were up, she brushed their noses together. It took her a day after to fully accept their new relationship and everything that happened, but once she had gotten through it, Marinette turned out to be one hell of a supporter of PDA. Adrien couldn't help he enjoyed it too as he pushed his fingers through the hair of the girl shorter than he.

“You're on time.” He murmured.

“Well, with a major geek boyfriend, I figure I should try a bit more in school. Besides, that morning text helped.”

That pulled a smile out of Adrien, letting her tug him by the tie to a small kiss, forgetting his nerves and fears at the fact the school was watching. That their friends were clasping hands, eyes shining and tear filled in happiness. Their little babies had grown up! They were such wonderful parents.

There wasn't hesitation when Adrien took Marinette's hand, lacing their fingers together to walk to class. There was no shame at his happiness and smiles, that he knew the school knew he wasn't any longer the nerd virgin, that now, he was just the geeky nerd with a fashionista girlfriend that made Adrien's life have even more meaning.

“I'm thinking we should defile the bathrooms some time. Always wanted to do that.”

Adrien tripped at this, stumbling. Another thing he had learned of his beautiful, adorable, sweet, innocent looking, pure girlfriend, she had one hell of a sex drive, and fantasies she wanted fulfilled. Apparently one including fucking in the bathroom.

Who knew.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is he gay or European? This got a bit longer than I expected it to. A few thousand words longer than expected. Worth it. I almost don't want it to end. Hmmmmmmm. Tumblr is Guardianoffrost


End file.
